New start
by Ruby Bludworth
Summary: post breaking dawn, in renesmee's POV,shes physically 15 they moved schools how does she cope with everything, including Jake's News. and what about leah? and whos tiffany..? dont own anything, read and review! :D- what happens when leah and seth move?
1. texting in french

**Okay, so in nessie's point of view, they have moved to Brookings OR, Jake hasn't told her about imprinting, PLEASE REVIEW**

**Chapter 1: New School**

First day of a new school! Sweet!

"Alice what should I ware?" I called her up.

She picked out dark denim skinny jeans with a cute tight-fit B&W sweater with matching 2 inch heeled shoes.

My family, Jacob and I moved to Brookings, OR last week so I could go to school.

"So who's coming to school?" I asked Rosalie when I walked downstairs.

"You, mutt, emmetkins, me, Jasper and Alice." I laughed at rose's nickname for uncle emm.

"Us too!" I heard my dad say from the other room, I thought they were staying this year, oh guess they changed their mind. .

Alice, Jake, Jasper and I took Alice's porche, my momma and Dadda took momma's Ferrari F430 Emmet & rose took her BMW.

Moving towns was hard. Although we only moved one state over so we could stay close to granddad. Now we go to Brookings Oregon high school.

I watched the trees and greenness go by outside of the car window. Wow, I was starting high school today; well I was starting _school, _today, because before know my whole family taught me.

Aunty Alice and Rose taught me fashion, this was my favorite subject, however they said that I wouldn't learn this in high School. Jasper taught me music, Daddy, Momma and Granddad taught me the essentials and the rest was taught by grandma, oh yea, and uncle emm taught me video games.

Alice told me that I would be in my every one would be in second year, I was only 6 but physically I was 15. Grandpa said I would stop growing next year and I would look 16 or 17 but he said, 'the growing will be slow enough, so you

should be able to go to school nessie.'

I guess I was nervous for school, but I was so excited to meet more humans! Since moving from forks, away from grandpa, Billy, the pack, sue and everyone else, I haven't talked to any humans. I have to go hunting more often now, but I don't mind.

By know we were pulling up in the parking lot of the school. The school _was _big! Wow, there are a lot of humans here.

I had our story straight, I think. It was; Jasper and Rose are twins, Alice, Emmet, Jake and Momma are have no brothers or sisters and me and Dadda, I mean Edward are brother and sister. Oh and DON'T TELL OUR SECRET, 'Kay got it.

I stepped out of Alice's porsh and my family walked over to the school. Everyone was staring at us. Eyes wide, literally, it's as if every student in the school froze in their tracks and turned to watch us walk by.

I looked over at my family walking behind me. Alice and Jasper, Rose and Emmet, Momma and Daddy, opps, I mean Bella and Edward, I heard my dad chuckle at my mistake, all walking together, paired up, all of my family except me. Well and Jake.

I retuned back to the eyes that were staring at my family and myself **(btw, I just count Jake as family). **

All of the girls eyes starred enviously and my aunts, my mom, and myself. I smiled, pleased. I laughed at the sound of my dad, I mean, of Edward growling, at some guys thoughts of my, I stopped my self, thoughts of Bella I presume.

_Is this normal? _I asked my dad, in my head, talking about the stares.

He nodded his head in agreement as Alice and Bella made a confused face at his nod too me.

I hope I make friends, I hope they don't think I'm weird. Oh, this is going to be so much harder than I thought It would be. We all walked into the office of the school and Edward stepped forward.

"hello, we are the Cullen's, we're new students here are Brookings High, could we have our schedules and maps, please?" he asked whilst, how my mom, I mean, how Bella would say, dazzling.

"oh, of course!" She handed us all sheets of paper as we pretended to take a few minutes to look over them.

First I had English in room 214 as well as Jake. We walked together as more people gawked at us, well mainly me. I couldn't help but smile at myself.

Jake and I sat next to each other in English. I tried to concentrate on the work, but I could feel at least 10 pairs of eyes starring at me and it's really distracting.

I stood up slowly when the bell rang, indicating it was the end of class. I walked over to the door where Jake walked me to French and he had Geography. I walked in to French class and looked over at Emmet. He was balancing a pencil on his nose, ha! I walked past him and knocked it off with just a flick of my fingers.

He scowled at me and I couldn't help but just laugh at him.

"what did you do that for nessie?" He jumped up from his seat and looked down at me. I smiled evilly before sitting in an open seat next to Emmet at the back of the class.

About half way through the class my cell vibrated, I took it out of my pocket and read the screen, _you have one new message! _I clicked the _read _button and read the message.

_Hey, do u no wat were doin in French? =] _– _Emmet _

I laughed at him and looked over, he just smiled.

- _no, wz I supposed 2 be listening? Lol - nessie_

_Haha! Nah, class Is nearly over tho so that means lunch, YUM! :D –emm_

_-yum? Emmet, you don't eat at lunch !- nessie_

_Oh yea, I guess I don't, oh well- emm_

_-w.e emm, you'll probs we making out wiv ure wife, I mean GF anyways- ness_

I looked over at him, to see him rolling his eyes at me and grinning giving the phrase- grinning from ear to ear, a new meaning. The ten minutes that was remaining in class, I spent by doodling on my binder. When I looked down at it I realized I drew a big furry wolf, haha, _Jake, ­_I wrote under it. Emmet stole my binder from under my hands, and scribbled something on it before returning it to me. I looked at what he had put;

From my original _Jake, _he now put a heart around it and added in the heart, _+nessie 4eva = love. _I turned and scowled at him before throwing a pencil at his head when the bell rang, unfortunately he caught it.

I walked over to the door of the classroom and found someone standing there, waiting for me? I certainly didn't know him. He was tall, short dark brown curly hair, had dark eyes and was pretty cute- for a human.

"hi, your one of the new girls right?" he asked me

"urmm, yea, I'm renesmee, or nessie for short," I smiled friendly at him

"nessie right, oh, umm, my name's Mathew or Matt for short."

I nodded at him and we walked to the cafeteria.

"well, nice talking to you Mathew."

"yea you to nessie, maybe we'll have a class together." He said as I nodded and walked over to where Japer, Alice, Emmet, rose and Jacob were sitting.

I sat next to Jake, not bothering to even get food. I looked at the table of where we were sitting and noticed four trays of untouched food and one that was piled and Jake was already digging into.

Bella and Edward walked over and sat with us after a few minutes, my dad was scowling and my mom was grinning when they sat. I gave them a confused look.

"looks like you have a few admirers Nessie," Edward said whilst turning his head to the table where Matt was sitting with some friends. I blushed, and guessed my mom had a few 'admirers' too and that's why my dad was so mad.

The rest of the day was a blur, I had another class with Matt and I met a few of his friends, one called Daniel, Ava and Kayla. They were all pretty nice but for now all I wanted to do was go home, relax and totally kick uncle emm's butt at Xbox!

**Okay so chapter 1 is just a bit of a started chapter, promise chapter 2 and so forth will be better! **

**How do you think renesmee should take Jake telling her he imprinted on her? how should she feel? And what about Leah? Plz tell me what you think and tell me what you think should happen, REVIEW!!! **

**or else……. :D :D mwhahaha! REVIEW!!!! Or I won't update :D :P**


	2. dirty little secret

**I would like 2 thank every1 that reviewed :D you guys totally made me rite more :D I would especially like to thank Lola, who gave me ideas for this chapter anyways, please review, if u review u get a cookie :D **

**I don't own anything except matt Daniel Ava Kayla and some ideas but yea……..**

Chapter 2- Renesmee's POV

Jake was hiding something from me, I didn't know what it was but I knew he was. My parents were in on it too, I could tell by the way, how everyday I would walk into a room with my family in talking away about god-knows-what, they realize I'm in hearing distance and they all just shut up, Jake blushes heavily and then Emmet bursts out laughing and goes back to his video game.

My birthday was soon, I guess that could have something to do with the secret. Some super-secret-birthday-party. Or something, I don't know. All I knew is that I wanted to be in on it.

I walked downstairs as Alice examined the beautiful outfit I was wearing that she picked out for me. It was a cute light blue simple tank top but with super cute denim shorts and an adorable bag to match.

"Perfect!" she said as she smiled at me.

"Thank you Alice!" I said whilst hugging her tightly.

School was pretty much the same as yesterday, but Jake was acting extremely weird around matt, well he was acting weird when I was around matt. I shrugged it off as I walked into the cafeteria with matt and Kayla.

"hey so did you want to, urmm, go out on Saturday?" matt asked me

"yea sure, how about the beach?" I always loved the beach, me and Jake would always go together in La Push.

"yea okay well how about I pick you up about noon?" he asked

"yea sure, did you want to ask Kayla, Ava and Daniel too, they might want to come?" I said as my eyes focused on jakes, he was scowling at matt, again.

"oh, you want to invite them?" he asked

"yea I mean," I began but he cut me off

"oh of course, okay bye nessie see you later." He said before _running _off to his table, why did he run off so fast? I looked over at Jake who was now walking towards me, practically growling at where matt was sitting.

"what's your problem?" I asked him

"oh, urmm," he stumbled over the words, "nothing." He said simply before walking back to our lunch table.

I grabbed some pizza and a soda before sitting down next to Jacob. A_gain! _I thought to myself, _why? What's so secret? _As soon as I came near to the table every one shut up.

"So what are you guys talking about?" I asked casually

Emmet was laughing under his breath and Rosalie was starring at Jacob.

"Well are you going to tell her mutt?" Rosalie asked Jake.

"Rose, please don't call him that, and what are you guys talking about?"

DING RING DONG RONG **(a/n haha Idk, it's the bell :P ) **the bell rang signifying lunch was over and I heard Jake let out a sigh in relief. What was he hiding from me?

The rest of the day flew by, I couldn't concentrate on school. All I could think about is what everyone, mainly Jacob, was hiding from me. The ride home was silent, completely soundless. No one spoke a word to me, well to anyone.

If I could trade extra vampire special abilities with anybody, right now I would trade with my dad. I would be able to read everybody's mind and I would know about this stupid secret.

When we got back to our house I dumped my bags at the front door and ran at inhuman speed to my room.

I plugged my head phones of my iPod in my ears, pressed play and flipped open my book and began reading Wuthering heights.

"Like mother like daughter." My dad's voice startled me, I looked up to see him standing in the door way of my door. He let out a laugh as my face showed confusion. He pointed his finger at the book that I was holding in my hands.

"Your mother used to read that all of the time, I could never understand why though. Bella would frequently read it, I was confused on how she didn't get bored of it." I smiled at him.

"oh by the way nessie?" I looked back up at him, "soon." _What? What was he talking about? _I asked myself as he winked and walked out of my room.

I returned to my book and music, but not for long, about half way through the song 'dirty little secrets' by all American rejects Jacob slowly walked through my door and sat on the end of my bed.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked me slowly and hopefully.

I starred at his deep brown eyes, and realized how nervous he looked. I nodded slowly and made more room for him. He bit his lower lip hard; maybe this was the secret, FINALLY!

"yea, sure Jake, what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked with hope

He flashed a childish smile

"urmm, okay, well, I don't know how your going to take this, but, urmm, okay, how do I put this, I guess, well," I could hear his heart beat twice as fast as mine as he stuttered over the words.

"Jake just spit it out." I said

"okay, nessie, when you, no, have I told you everything about the quileute legends?" wow, seriously?

"Jake If your about to tell me you're a werewolf, well sorry to burst your bubble but I already know." I giggled

"no, did I tell you about imprinting." He said seriously, I think I heard him mention it a few times, but what was he getting at, oh maybe Seth imprinted; I wonder who his imprintee is.

"Nessie? Did I tell you?" he asked me bringing me out of my thoughts

"Oh, urmm yea" I responded

"Okay well," he was cut off by the door bell, DING DONG RING RONG **(a/n: live with it)**

I heard no movement from downstairs, okay? Maybe they've gone hunting.

"Guess I'll get it then." I said whilst standing up, I heard Jake mumble something like, _why now? Go away! _However I wasn't sure. Jake came with me to get the door and he pulled it open nearly pulling it off of the hinges.

"Jake!" they screamed at him, "and nessie!" I looked at who was standing outside of my house.

"OMG Seth!" I scream, whilst throwing my arms around him in a tight hug.

"hey nessie, how ya been?" he asked me, I was about to respond but Jake interrupted me.

"Hey man, its real great seeing you Seth, but, umm I don't know how to tell you but, I think you have the wrong house, yours, is one state over, yea in Washington, LA PUSH, not Brookings!" he laughed

"no, Jake, guess what!" he shouted

"Seth, lets go now!" Leah shouted from their car, Leah? Leah was here too?

"yea, one minute!" he shouted back

"so what were you saying?" I asked impatiently

"We moved here!!" he said with a lot of excitement in his voice.

"Seth get your furry wolfy butt out here NOW!" Leah screamed

"okay got to go NEIGHBOUGH!"

**Okay, how daja like it??? Review and tell me, if you review you not only get a cookie but you get a preview of the next chapter (: so review :D OR ELSE, oh btw**

**Coming up in chapter 3: some one cough *leah* cough might just get a little jealous of some one cough *nessie* cough.**

**If you don't like whats coming up in the next chapter tell me and I'll change it :D :D other wise….. REVIEW NOW!!!! Thankyou :P **


	3. get your furry wolfy butt out to the car

**Going to be switching POV's a lot in this chapter if It gets annoying, tell me and it will be 1 persons POV from now on. **

**Chapter 3: **

**Jacob's perspective:**

Neighbors? SWEET! My main man's going be here with me!

"Seth will you get your butt out to the stupid car now!" Leah stormed out of their car and walked up to the house.

I looked her over, had I really only been gone a month? **(a/n: ino they've only been at school a week but they were there 3wks previously) **Leah was hot!

She turned away from Seth and smiled shyly at me. Leah? Smiling? At me? Shyly? What has the world come too? Although she was hot. _Snap out of it Jacob, it's Leah! You grew up with her! _I told myself.

I looked over at renesmee, wow she was beautiful. Her ringlets bounced on her shoulders as she jumped with glee. She smiled and I melted inside, I mean Leah's hot, but renesmee's beautiful.

Why did Seth have to interrupt our conversation? Although, I guess I was thrilled that they moved here. Wonder why they did?

**(this was just a quick look in jakes mind, back to nessie)**

**Nessie POV: **

Leah stormed over to our house with the most furious face on.

"Seth will you get your butt out to the stupid car now!" she screamed at him in rage.

She turned away from Seth and looked at Jacob and smiled. I don't know why but I was all so very, jealous? Of her, when Jake smiled back, not like a regular cute smile, but more like a smile that he smiles to me with. I rolled my eyes at her.

I was to busy jumping up and down, excitedly because Seth had moved her, to even notice Jake calling my name.

"Nessie? Nessie, come on lets leave them to get to their house and unpack. Come on lets get inside." He shook hands with Seth and closed the door. I skipped back in our house and ran back to my bedroom so we could continue our conversation.

I jumped on my bed and motioned for Jake to sit too.

"Okay so what were you saying? Something about imprinting?" I asked casually

"Yea okay, so you remember what it is?" he asked me nervously

"Love at first sight kind of thing for werewolves?" he nodded his head.

"so which of the pack imprinted now? Seth?" I asked

"no, urmm"

"well who was it?" I asked impatiently

He took a few deep breaths before responding this time.

"Jake who was it?" I asked in confusion

"me" he said flatly, I stopped breathing, I don't know why but, I felt like I could punch who ever Jake imprinted on, he can't have someone else, we were BEST FRIENDS!

"who?" I asked in a voice no more than a whisper, he took my hands in his and looked deep into my eyes as I did his.

"you" he said and he smiled. Me? He imprinted on me? I was Jake's IMPRINTEE?!?

"but wait, when? I thought it was love at FIRST sight" I asked

"since I first saw you, when you were born, renesmee, I love you." My mouth was dry and was hanging wide open. I quickly shut it and blushed heavily.

"oh!" was all I could manage

**Leah's perspective: **

**(Repeating a bit, but…..)**

I stormed out of my car walking- angrily- up to who ever house this is, all I know is that Seth wanted to drop by this house for a second, when I asked who's house it was he simply responded; "oh no one,"

"Seth will you get your butt out to the stupid car, NOW!" I screamed, not caring who ever in the house thought of me.

I looked fiercely at Seth, however stopped when I saw who was standing at the front door. Jacob black?!? This is why Seth had wanted to move her so bad! Uggh! Omg I'm going to kick his furry wolf butt out of Oregon State.

On the other hand, Jake was STILL hot. I looked him over, _nope, _I said to myself, _hasn't changed a bit, still as hot as he was a month ago. I still love him. _I admitted to myself, I glanced down at my body, just making sure I was in wolf form, before looking up and smiling at Jake. **(All about Leah loving Jake will be explained after the story in an authors note)**

Leah? Did you just blush? Snap out of it! I commanded myself.

"nessie? Nessie…..?" Jake was trying to get nessie's attention. Oh yea, he already had a love. Nessie. Renesmee, his imprintee. I was just some stupid female wolf that grew up with Jake. We were old friends and that was it.

**Seth's perspective:**

"I'll be right back, I just have to, say hi, and drop something off at this house." I said as Leah pulled into their house. Yes, can't wait to see them again!

(Few minutes later)

I heard someone, probably Jake, trudging to the door, with someone, probably nessie, following behind him.

"Jake!" I screamed as soon as he opened the door, "and nessie!" I looked at them, wow, not changed a bit. Well Jake's a bit taller and nessie look's I bit older but apart from that.

"OMG Seth!" nessie screamed, whilst throwing her cute little arms around my neck in a loose hug.

"hey nessie, how ya been?" I asked her, she opened her mouth to reply but Jake spoke first.

"Hey man, its real great seeing you Seth, but, umm I don't know how to tell you but, I think you have the wrong house, yours, is one state over, yea in Washington, LA PUSH, not Brookings!" I laughed with him, so future seeing vamp Alice didn't tell them, oh yea, course she didn't, she cant see me.

"no, Jake, guess what!" I shouted yay! I get to tell him!

"Seth, lets go now!" Leah shouted from her car, urrg, god she can be so annoying

"yea, one minute!" I shouted

"so what were you saying?" Jake asked

"We moved here!!" I screamed

"Seth get your furry wolfy butt out here NOW!" Leah screamed

"okay got to go NEIGHBOUGH!" I replied as Leah stormed out of the car.

"Seth will you get your stupid wolfy but out to the car now!" she screamed at me, staring me down as I put my hands up in defense and walked back to the car.

I didn't hear much shouting from Leah, actually I heard nothing, I peered out of the car window and looked over and just saw Leah and Jake smiling, at each other? Then there was nessie standing there uncomfortably.

Then Jake said something and closed the door as Leah walked back to the car, blushing?!?

She sat down in the drivers seat and didn't stop blushing, I could see it even with her tanned skin tone, like mine, and she wouldn't keep a grin off of her face, I knew about Jake imprinting on nessie but I had too;

"Ooh! Leah's got a boyfriend!" I said in a sing-song voice.

"no." She said

"oh so you just lurve him?" I asked

"no" she said although she was far away from here.

"okay, so Leah has no boyfriend and no lurve?" I asked

"mmhhmm" she said quietly

"oh, so LEAHS A LONER!" I screamed at her, laughing the whole time

"what? No I don't love Jacob black!" she shouted

"I didn't say you did."

"oh," she said blushing, again, "good, because I don't."

**Okay, so no Leah being jealous, next chapter, promise**

**So about Leah loving Jake, that's explained in another fanfiction I wrote: lee-lee **.net/s/4873960/1/

**Check out my other fanfictions too: **.net/s/4788320/1/

**Well that's one anyways, hope you liked this chapter, I'll update ASAP plz review :D **


	4. vampiredad

**Chapter 4:**

"oh," was all I could manage

I sucked in a big gasp of air and held my breath for as long as I could go with out oxygen, with of course was longer than what normal humans could, then let it out.

I just couldn't get my head around it. Jake. Imprinted. On. Me?!

"So urmm, I'm your imprintee?" I asked when I could speak again.

"yea" he said with a smile on his face. How could I tell him how I feel? How could I put it into words so he will understand? So he will understand perfectly.

"Jake" I began

He chewed on his lip nervously waiting for me to carry on.

"I, I don't know how to say this, so I guess" _shut up, stop blabbering you fool! _I commanded myself. I looked up into his deep dark chocolate eyes.

I moved my hands around his neck and moved my head closer to his, after a second he closed the gap and put his lips on mine, our lips moved in sync as I pushed him over and I was lying on top of him.

His hands moved under my shirt as we kissed more passionately.

"eehumm." Someone cleared their throat, they were standing in my door way, I just hope it wasn't my dad. Of course, I turned my head and saw my mind-reading vampire father standing in my door way.

I rolled off of Jake and smoothed my shirt and redirected my thoughts to something, else. _I wonder what's on TV, how's school going to be tomorrow, we didn't have biology homework did we? _

"grounded" my father said

"what?!" I screamed after him as he began to walk out of my room.

"two weeks, no going out, no cell phone, no laptop, or TV, oh yea, how could I forget, no Jacob, stay away from each other." He said sternly and walked off.

I looked over at Jake and gave an apologetic smile and he just laughed.

"What's so funny, we cant hang out or anything," I winked, "for two weeks!"

"I know, but it was worth it." He said whilst kissing me again.

"Mmhhmm" I agreed kissing him back.

"3 weeks!" I heard my dad shout from downstairs.

"I have an idea," I whispered to Jake, only low enough for him to hear, even with vampire hearing, I knew my dad wouldn't hear me talking, I kept my mind distracted with something totally different so he wouldn't find out.

_Pie, apple pie, numbers, French, oh! French numbers, France, Paris….. _I trailed on

"think about something, totally irrelevant, and don't think about what I'm saying, or about to say" I told him, even quieter.

"jump" I whispered in his ear

With the quietist movements I opened my window and motioned for him to follow me as I jumped out. _Yes! _I thought to myself, _a soundless landing! Where's Jake? _

I looked behind me to see Jake standing there with a smile on his face.

"In the house NOW!" my father screamed, I turned around and saw him standing a meter away from us, staring us down.

"fine." I said as I stomped towards the house, Jake ran up to me in a second and kissed me one last time. I broke off the kiss and smiled before running into my room.

I pulled out my laptop from my closet- ha guess my dad forgot to take it away- but I kept my thoughts clear off anything that might give it away that I'm using my laptop and going against my dad.

Once my laptop had powered up it asked for a password. Huh? It doesn't usually have a password.

I typed my MSN password in; _Locknessmonster, _'error, wrong password,' omg, my dad, uggh, I guessed a few, _vampire dad, Edward Cullen, Edward Bella,_

I heard him laughing from downstairs so I shut my laptop off and threw it on the floor.

I changed into my PJ's and tried to get to sleep.

Friday, okay its school. I guess that's good. Jake and I can't hang out at home or at weekends, but we could see each other at school. My dad can't stop us there.

I showered and dressed, and ate some awful human food that Uncle Emmet cooked for me and Jake, of course Jake ate what I didn't, and everything else that Emmet cooked.

First I had English with Jake, then French with Emmet, lunch, gym with matt and Kayla, math with Daniel, Jake and Ava, then science with Ava and Jake.

**( I hope I didn't say what grade they were all in, cuz I'm gunna say now; their all in the same grade, ino they don't look the same age but yea- this includes Seth & Leah) **

When I sat down I in English with Jake a looked around the classroom and realized that something was different,

Oh, "Seth!" I shouted as he walked in the class, I totally forgot that they moved here.

English and French went by fast. Jake and I passed notes the whole time in English and Emmet and I texted each other all class in French. Matt waited for me at the end of French class; I guess he wanted to walk with me to lunch.

"Hey matt."

"Hey nessie"

"So we still on for Saturday?" he asked me, shoot, oh yea, we had plans..

"Shoot, urmm, sorry, I'm grounded." I told him

"Oh, that sucks, maybe another weekend?" he asked with hope

"Yea, sure matt."

We walked the rest of the way in silence, awkward silence, very awkward silence.

When I walked in the cafeteria, I looked at where my family was sitting, Emmet, rose, Alice, mom, dad, jasper, no Jake?

I grabbed a slice of pizza and an ice tea on my tray and paid as I searched the room for him. That's when I found him, sitting not by him self but with Leah.

I waved my hands at them as I began to walk towards them, but they didn't notice me. Leah moved closer to Jake and him to her. I stopped, dead in my tracks, not even able to move as they she moved closer to him.

I closed my eyes tightly and rubbed them hard, then reopened them after a few seconds. OH. MY. GOD. They were kissing; Leah and _my _Jake were kissing. On the lips, they could pass for BF and GF.

My throat was tight as I felt the tears build up in my eyes and stream down my face.

**Short chapter but……… review **


	5. kisses, comforting & a drunken werewolf

**Chapter 5: kisses, comforting and a drunken werewolf**

**Nessie's POV: **

My throat was tight as I felt the tears build up in my eyes and stream down my face.

He was kissing her back. Jake was supposed to love me, not Leah the stupid menopausal she-wolf.

Jake imprinted on me, I loved him, and he said he loved me, but it was just a lie. He was just waiting until Leah came so they could have their fairy tale ending and live a happily ever forever after.

I turned away from them making out, not able to look any longer, and walked away, crying.

**Jacob's POV**

**(it's second period, Jake had geography)**

I sat in my seat in geography and laid my books down on the desk. Leah walked in the class room and sat in the only open seat, this happened to be next to me.

Yay, lucky me. Although she was kind of hot, no, you love nessie Jake! I told my self.

Leah was not herself all class.

She was giggly, and nice.

It was confusing.

I couldn't think of a reason why she was acting like this. It's not Leah at all.

I couldn't get much work done, for two reasons.

1.I couldn't wait to see nessie

And two

2. Having an annoying giggly person that won't shut up all class sitting next to you, you can't think straight let alone work

I was packing my books up when Leah decided to speak, instead of giggle.

"Jaaaaykeeeee?"

"Yea?"

"I wanna talk to youuuuu. Mmkay?? Att lunnch?"

"Sure."

The walk to the cafeteria was silent, well except for Leah's sudden out bursts of laughter.

Everyone would stop walking around us, and look at her like she had lost it, and honestly. I thought she had.

I hope this won't take long; I want to sit and talk to nessie.

"So what did you want to talk about Leah?" I asked as we sat down

"Jake, I need to confess something." She said, not Leah like

"Leah, are you drunk?" I asked her

"Noo" she shook her head, trying to act innocent

"Okay maybe just an ickle bit (ickle as in little :P)" she said.

Then she put her fingers up with a centimeter gap between her thumb and her first finger, indicating how much she was drunk.

"okay what ever lee," why did I use her old nickname from Sam ? "What did you wanna say?"

"I have a confession."

"What is it?"

"I love you Jacob black"

wow, Leah really is drunk, the last time she said that, was when Bella was pregnant with nessie.

**(I know she didn't really, but that's what happened in one of my Fan Fic's so just pretend)**

"no you don't love me Leah, your drunk."

"I do, I do" she said in a childish voice whilst nodding her head.

"Now I have another secret for you Mr. Black president sir." She said whilst saluting.

"Which is?" I asked

"Come closer, cuz it's a real big secret, no one else can no. I have to whisper it."

I moved closer, as did she and she put her head closer to mine. She moved her whole body closer and I leaned in.

Then she kissed me. Her lips crushing mine with more force than mine and nessie's kisses.

Her hands held my face, not allowing me to move out of the kiss.

After what seemed like a life time she let me go and stopped kissing.

I searched the cafeteria to see if anyone had noticed. I saw nessie run out crying and saw the Cullen's on the other side of the room all shocked, mouths hanging wide open, shocked.

I guess they weren't listening. ****! Omg It must have looked like I kissed her.

I glanced at Edward and he nodded his head in response to my thought.

"What the heck Leah?"

"You know I'm dating nessie, I love _her, _not you!" I spat

"Well, it can be a secret, shh!"

"No I think she saw lee, god!" I screamed at her before running off to find nessie.

Where would nessie go? Urrg, this is to hard, I wish I could make the school smaller. Is there a spell? _What is this Harry potter in Hogwarts? _ I asked myself. Of course there wasn't a spell. I was Jacob black, a werewolf in Brookings High, America.

Not Harry potter, a wizard, in Hogwarts, England.

I ran around the school at stupid, human speed, not finding her anywhere. After searching for her for what seemed like hours I found her in a corner on the floor crying.

I was standing on the stairs, the other side of the hall way, some one else was with her, comforting _my _nessie.

They shouldn't be there, I should. I began to walk over to her but stopped.

I couldn't believe my eyes. No.

**Nessie's POV**

How could he do this to me? He tells me he loves me but then kisses that she-wolf?

I ran out of the cafeteria, tears streaming down my face.

I heard some ones foot steps behind me. Not knowing- or caring- who's they were I ran to a spot where I hope Jake wouldn't find me if he looked.

Although, then again, why would he look. He doesn't love me. So why would he even bother to come and look for me. He doesn't care about me.

I collapsed in a corner of the school and just sat on the floor crying.

Someone was walking towards me, but I didn't stop crying. I didn't care what other people thought.

Although Aunty Alice was going to kill me at home for messing up my make up.

"Nessie is that you?" I looked up to see who was talking to me.

"Matt? What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you were okay, I saw you run out of the cafeteria crying, what happened?" he asked me.

"Nothing" I told him, I didn't want to explain.

"Its okay ness, don't worry, everything's okay." He said whilst hugging me.

He pulled me up from the ground and I brushed the dirt off of me.

"thanks." I said.

"don't worry about it, hey if you get out of grounding, maybe we could," he stopped, blushing.

"what is it matt?"

"we could go on a date, to the movies?" he asked.

"if I get out of grounding, sure."

His face lit up and a smile appeared on his face. He wrote his number down for me and I put it in my pocket on my jeans.

Matt was such a sweet guy, he wouldn't lie to me, not like Jacob.

I reached up on my toes, (matt's 6ft and nessie 5.3ft) and kissed him on his lips.

**Haha, had to :D don't kill me, review, tell me what you think, what should happen in the next chapter? Leah? Jake? Nessie? Matt? REVIEW :D **


	6. wanna fight?

**Chapter 6: okay It's a short chapter but yea :D **

**Nessie POV**

… And kissed him on the lips….

He kissed me back with passion; I ran my fingers through my hair as he did too.

I broke off, needing to breathe. My eyes fell to the ground, and I noticed two pairs of feet. I saw Matt's feet in front of me then I saw someone else's feet. I glanced up to see who it was.

Jacob, had he caught me making out with matt?

"What the heck do you think you're doing, making out with my girlfriend?" my face lit up when he said my girlfriend.

"she, well, she kissed." Matt began, but then I realized why I had come here in the first place.

"Why do you care Jake, and I am not your girlfriend as of 10 minutes ago!" I informed him. He was confused, his face showed it.

"Why?" He asked shocked

"well I figured you wouldn't want to be, after I saw you making out with Leah!" I shouted at him, rage filling my voice.

"I didn't, uggh, nessie, I will talk 2 you later, can I just punch this guy first?"

Matt laughed at him and hit Jake in the jaw.

Jake hit him back in the gut and matt returned one in the face. as they both went for another one the bell went.

"lets take this outside!" matt shouted. Jake and I followed matt out to the forest behind the school. There was no way I would let them carry on, matt was just a human.

When we got to the forest I was screaming at them both to stop and go back to the school but of course all I got in response was, yea, in a minute nessie!

After several punches and cusses, Jake stopped fighting and began shaking.

"no Jake wait!" then matt began shaking, man, he must have been terrified of Jake.

Jake's clothes ripped off as he phased into a large red wolf. Oh no, maybe matt wont remember, I hoped.

I looked over at matt, who was still shaking. After a few seconds matt's clothes ripped off too and he, as well phased into a large mahogany wolf.

Matt, was, a, were, wolf!

**Haha, okay, short chapter but I had writers block. Ino there is a few faults about matt being a wolf, like, well stuff. But it's the only thing I could think of to write so please don't kill me, REVIEW!!**

**a.n= wanna be in the story, PM me to get info, if only a few people PM then I wont do it. **


	7. chapter 7 new scents

**CONTEST CLOSED **

**I'm happy to announce that I have a winner to my contest. **

_**Tairacove's entry won! Please check out her story on her character too. **_

Chapter 7: 20 questions

Matt. Was. A. werewolf.

"M-matt? You're a were wolf?" I asked- almost silently. Although I knew he could hear me, werewolf super hearing.

I looked up from the ground that I was staring at. He nodded his big wolf muzzle. I noticed that both of their clothes had been shredded into millions of tiny pieces all over the ground.

"Just wait here for a minute will you?" I said to both of them.

I raced back to the school and grabbed jakes gym clothes from his locker and found Matt's locker- with ease- and took his too. I returned to where I left Jake and matt only seconds ago.

I threw their clothes at them and they ran behind trees to phase back.

When they came out, Jake looked confused and matt looked bemused.

"So you're a were wolf, well shape shifter?" I asked him.

"Yes, and your obviously not human." He replied simply

"Well, no, I am half human, half vampire." I told him.

"Okay, and your family?" he asked me and Jake

"Vampires, are there anymore of you?" Jake asked

He nodded silently.

"Well we should be getting back to class." I said after a few minutes of silence. They both nodded as we walked back to the school silently.

We already missed 3rd period but we got back to the school in time for 4th period.

Jake and I rushed to math, whilst matt dashed to his class.

Before entering class, Jake grabbed my waist and spun me around to face him.

"what?" I asked smiling.

He leaned in and kissed me lightly on the lips. When I broke off I giggled.

The rest of the school day flew by in a bur.

With out even realizing it, we were walking to the forest not to far from our house. I guess we were going hunting.

Jake and I were walking at human speed so it took a while. A long while. Our house was miles away from the school so it took a few hours.

I don't know why we were walking this slowly, but I liked it. More time with just Jake and me. I smiled at the thought.

When we got to the forest it was beginning to get dark, so I crouched down in a hunting position smelling my prey.

After about 5 deer's and an elk or two I stood up and followed my nose to find Jacob.

When I found him he finished up and phased back.

That's when I smelt her. She had the same scent as my family, well, my vampire family.

I looked over to where her scent was coming from. She was only about a mile away, but she didn't see me. She was too focused on her hunt.

Her skin was, obviously, pale white, and her hair was long, wavyish straight, and it had a golden, caramel hint to her brown hair.

**Leah's pov**

I took my seat in Math after I saw lock ness monster and Jacob sucking face. I was disgusted.

Not by them lip locking, but with my self. Even when, partially, drunk, how could I kiss him? Eww!

Lock ness and Jacob walked in hand in hand and sat down a few seats over from me.

(just a short taster in her POV)

**Tiffany (new character's) pov:**

_**(contest winner, entry by tairacove)**_

_  
_Hi, my name is Tiffany, and Im new to Brookings. I moved down here with my mother from Spain. I speak perfect English though. I have light tan skin, light brown hair, and topaz eyes. Im also 15 years old, and I will always stay this age.  
You see, Im a vampire, and so is my 20 year old mom.

She was changed when I was a baby. I'm surprised that she didn't kill me then,  
but my mother has always had such a great deal of love for me that the pain of  
losing her only daughter out grew the thirst she battled with.

Anyway, when I turned 15, I slipped up and started hanging around with the  
wrong crowd. I was nearly raped in my own home when my mother came in and  
killed the assaulter. In her blood craze she bit me, but stopped after my  
scream of terror and pain.

I have two special abilities, one is to change skin and eye color and second is to tap into peoples mind, almost like manipulating them. My mother can see  
auras, which is how she knew I was hanging out with the wrong people.

So, yea I'm technically 88 years old, but who doesn't want to look young when  
their old. I'm going to attend Brookings- harbor high school as a sophomore, and I feed off of animal, and butcher blood, so school shouldn't be a problem. I hope.

**Tairacove**

**(btw tairacove began a story about tiffany, you should check it out, and our stories might go separate ways, so if you read hers and mine the two stories way have different events)**

I shoved my laptop on the floor and check the time. I had five minutes to get to school. Although that wont be a problem, with my vampire speed and such.

I ran down stairs and grabbed my bag from on the back of one of the chairs and swung it over my shoulder.

"Bye mom!" I shouted as I ran out the door. I dashed through the wooded area to the school at vampire speed.

When I got there everyone was outside walking and talking in different groups- or clicks.

I walked into the school office and politely asked the lady behind the desk for my schedule. I scanned over it quickly.

Great! I thought sarcastically.

I had English, Spanish, art, math and history. I looked at the room number and began walking to my class.

I took my seat quietly and noticed an awful, stench coming from three different places in the room.

I had never in my whole _long _life smelt anything so VILE! Then I remembered something my mom had said about _years_ ago.

Shape shifter. My mom had told me a story from when she went on a, what she called 'across the world hunting spree!' she would travel across the world, well, America, and hunted.

Then when she was in forks, WA, she came across an appalling smell and turns out it was a pack of werewolves, or shape shifters.

I guess they weren't the only ones, but it was a long time ago. Maybe their relatives. I would have to ask my mom about it.

**Hope you like it :D :D **

**And how about tiffany? Member, I only half own her :P **

**Read tairacove's story about her, it will make things less complicated.**

**Review :D (:**

**And, tairacove: hope you don't mind me going in her POV, hope it didn't mess up your next chapter. PM if I did. If you would prefer me to keep it in the other's pov just say I wont mind.**


	8. confrontation

**Sorry I took so long to update, I was suffering a severe disease that most people on this website have came encounter to. It's called Writers block, luckily it's not contagious but with a cheep medication called sleep I fought the battle and won. **

Chapter 8:

Nessie POV

I took my seat in English and I noticed a new girl sitting only several seats away from me.

I heard some people talking about a new girl, except I didn't really pay attention, all I knew was what Ava and Kayla told me, was that she was really pretty, they didn't really know to much either.

I took the opportunity to look at her. Kayla and Ava were right; she was pretty- extremely pretty.

The front of her long, wavy, caramel tinted silky hair had been pulled back by several bobby pins.

Her skin was as pale as my vampire family, paler than your average pale human.

As the day, slowly, progressed I began to wonder what she was.

I mean, she kept to herself.

Didn't eat a thing.

Never talked a word, unless she was talked to by one of the teachers, then all she would do is answer and then go back to her silence.

As seconds ticked by I then realized that I knew.

I knew what she was. Where I knew her from. Why she was different.

The new girl was the same vampire I saw last night when I was hunting with Jacob.

The new girl wasn't just a human.

She wasn't human at all.

The new girl- whose name I learnt to be Tiffany is a vampire.

**Tiffany's POV:**

For the rest of English a girl whom was stunningly beautiful, and sat several seats away from me, just stared at me.

I had no idea why but she did.

Then, all through Spanish, the boy sitting next to me, who I presume was a shape shifter because of his awful scent, couldn't help, but to look over at me every ten seconds.

I found out his name was matt, and he was weird.

In art I tried talking to two girls named, Ava and Kayla. They talked to me a bit but mostly kept talking to each other.

I thought it was kind of rude, but maybe everyone here is like that.

I didn't talk to anyone. I didn't know who to talk to. Everyone already had their own clicks and I wasn't apart of any of them.

I sat by myself, again, at lunch, with a tray of uneaten food in front of me.

I heard people talking in hushed tones in the hall way about me, thinking that I couldn't heat them. Although with my vampire hearing, I could, with ease.

**Nessie's POV**

I didn't want to confront her, incase I was wrong.

When I looked at my father he simply avoided it.

I eventually decided I would say something, but I would spend all day and night thinking of a way to say it, with out giving away my secret. Well my family's secret.

How was I going to do this?!? I asked my self.

**Tiffany's POV**

All math class the same girl from English class would glance at me, with a confused look on her face.

A few times she would open her mouth to whisper something to me, but then would close it immediately after.

When I got back from school I was still confused about the girl in English and Math.

My mom didn't remember anymore about the were wolfs.

She just simply told me it was probably just another pack and then said ignore it.

After our talk she left to go hunting and I watched the T.V for several hours, boring me out of my mind.

When it was finally time to leave for school I grabbed my books and walked out of the door.

**Nessie's POV**

I figured it out, kind of.

My dad didn't give me any bad looks so I guessed he was okay with it, that or he didn't pay attention to my thoughts.

It took me all of the first three periods of the day to put everything into words.

I knew Jake was worried, I hadn't told any one about to day, but I was hopping they would all be okay with it.

At lunch she was sitting by her self again. I was glad.

I didn't even bother getting anything to eat; I just went to where she was sitting.

Her eyes were on someone- or something else. And I swear her skin changed color, and even her eyes.

"Hey" I said quietly as I came closer to her table.

She looked up at me, and smiled a small smile.

"You mind if I sit with you?" I asked.

"Oh, yea sure." She said.

I took a seat opposite her and began talking.

"So, urmm, I know what you are." I said in a voice no higher than a whisper.

"Oh yea, and what's that?" She said, trying to make a joke out of this situation.

"Please, I'm being serious!" I said, still in a hushed tone.

She nodded.

"v-vampire." I chocked.

"Yea, okay!" she managed to get out; I saw she was having trouble talking though.

"it's okay, you can trust me, do you have any special talents?" I asked, prying to prove that I know what she is.

I could tell she still didn't believe so I continued.

"Is it just you in your coven? Or…?"

"Are you a vegetarian?"

"I mean, your eyes aren't red, or black, or topaz, which is weird, how do you do that?" I asked her, I knew by now she believed me.

"How did you guess?" she asked me quietly.

"You don't eat or drink anything, you're very different, you keep to you self," and I kept the best for last, "and my family is the same as you." I whispered.

"But your scent is, well not human, but it's now a vampire either, it also has a hint of, were wolf, or shape shifter, or what ever you want to call them, I hope you know about them though because other wise I've probably just told their secret." Then she shut up and I laughed.

"No I know about them, actually, I'm," I paused to find the right word, "kind of dating one of them." I said quietly, wondering if dating was the right word after what happened with Leah, although I hoped we had both gotten over that.

"Wow! But aren't vampire's and shape shifters mortal enemies?" she screamed as someone walked past our table.

"A movie." I said to them as we both laughed.

"Yea they are, but I'm not a vampire, I'm only half vampire, I'm also half human" I explained.

She was shocked at my response.

My head whipped round to where my family and the pack were sitting, they were all shocked, especially my dad.

**Okay, a bit of a cliffy, not really, I don't know, tell me if you like, if you don't**

**w.e**

**review :D :D **

**check out my other story lee lee too, its kind of takes place before this story.**

**REVIEW XD XD **


	9. imprinting

_**She was shocked at my response. **_

_**My head whipped round to where my family and the pack were sitting, they were all shocked, especially my dad.**_

"How?" she asked

"Well, I was, conceived, when my mother was human, my father was a vampire, I almost killed my mom but then she got turned." I whispered.

I hated talking about my birth, it was disturbing.

"Well, you haven't answered any of my questions, so..?" I prompted, but of course, the bell rang.

"bye." I said.

I stood up and slowly walked to class.

**Tiffany POV**

"How?" I asked bemused.

How was that even possible? A half human half vampire? Crazy!

"Well, I was, conceived, when my mother was human, my father was a vampire, I almost killed my mom but then she got turned." She whispered so low that only I could hear her.

She looked uncomfortable, but she spoke again anyway.

"Well you haven't answered any of my questions, so…?" but I didn't get a chance to respond because the bell rang.

"bye." She called before leaving the cafeteria- slowly.

**Matt pov**

I never really paid attention to any of the girl here since nessie moved here. I repeatedly tried to imprint on her, but of course- nothing, everyone- well every werewolf, knows that imprinting happens the first sight- and I didn't imprint on her the first time.

I heard about some new kids here, girl called tiffany, guy called Seth, and girl called Leah.

Maybe one of the girls was going to be the one.

I took my head off of the desk in math class, class hadn't started yet, I could still hear students filling in.

That's when I finally noticed her.

She was beautiful, absolutely gorgeous; I couldn't see anyone else as she past by my desk, my eyes never left her, although her eyes never met mine.

**Seth's pov**

I was walking in the halls when it happened.

My head hung low as I followed some of my friends- Ryan and Zac who turns out to also be werewolves- small word eh?

I decided the students of BHH (Brookings Harbor High) couldn't be more boring than the floor, my eyes immediately fell on to the most beautiful girl ever as she walked into a math class- but before she walked into the classroom, she looked at me and smiled.

I was sure of it- I had finally imprinted!

**Super dupper short chapter but I needed to stop it there- sorry :D **


	10. happily ever ending? i hope

**I'm aiming to hit 50 reviews after this chapter- that's only 2 reviews away so I hope we get there :D**

**Omg soorryyy I took sooooo long- brain freeze, as in my brain froze and I couldn't think of anything!!**

Leah's POV

I walked into math class talking and laughing with my best friend Kenley, yes Leah Clearwater was laughing, and has a best friend, build a bridge and get over it, when I felt a strong gravitational pull, forcing me to look over, there sitting on the other side of the classroom was, I'm sure of it- my imprintee.

"Hey ken, what's his name?" I asked Kenley

"Matt." She said simply.

"huh." I replied.

I took a seat for my math class- although not being able to stop thinking about Matt; I needed to know more about him.

*

After class matt was waiting outside of the class room, pulled the books out of my arms and said simply; "hey, I'm matt!" and grinned.

I took in his all so familiar scent, which I immediately recognized as werewolf, and questions fled my mind, but before asking them I just replied, "I'm Leah, wanna ditch?" and he nodded.

**Tiffany's pov**

All through lunch, a certain weirdo, who was very cough*cute*cough, I must admit he was very attractive, but weird, he would take his eyes off of me, those deep brown eyes, which I melt into every second when I'm looking into them.

As soon as school was over I found the weirdo standing out side of the school as if he was waiting for someone.

"Hi!" he said as I walked past and as I stood next to him I could smell the stench that burned my nose, which I remembered my mom telling me, was the smell of were wolf or shape shifter.

"Urmm, hi?" I replied stupidly.

With out meaning to I changed my eye color to a bright crimson red, but then quickly changed them back- hoping that he didn't notice.

"Wanna go to the movies?" he asks me and I just nod.

After the movies, Seth dropped me off at my house I already felt a strong connection between him and myself, a spark even, and I liked it.

**Nessie pov**

(the next week)

Jake and I sat hand in hand outside of the school as we watched couples pass; Leah and matt holding hands- ever since they both found out that they imprinted on each other they were at tight as this- (shows fingers crossed tightly) and then there were Seth and Tiffany, well, there only friends but still.

"so?" I ask Jacob.

"so," he replies.

"heres to a happily ever ending?" I ask and he sighs.

"I hope."

**Okai, shortest chapter ever, but I thought it was cute, now PLEASE review and vote on my profile thingy- the vote question is;**

**Should I continue this story, end it, put it up for adoption, or sequel?**

**Because I am sooo out of ideas and idk wat to do!?!?!? Please tell me + forgive me 4 taking soo long!**

Do any of you guys have polyvore accounts?? You should make 1 its so much fun, please join my group

.com/new_moon_?id=54132

www . polyvore . com / new _ moon _ movie / group . show ? id = 54132


End file.
